Big Time family wizards
by kimi and her true love
Summary: Finished story! Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos are family wizards. Harper, Zeke, Theresa and Jerry are murdered. Max goes to live with aunt Carmela in Italy. Where as Alex goes to live in L.A. with her uncle Griffin who is also a wizard. IGNORE SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 1 IT'S NOT THE RIGHT SUMMARY
1. time to make a new life

Summary: Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos are family wizards. Theresa and Jerry are killed by Hawk who is also a wizard. Max goes to live with aunt Carmela in Italy. Where as Alex goes to live in L.A. with her uncle Griffin who is also a wizard.

A/N this story is about Alex!

In New York

You ready to go to the airport max? asked Alex Russo

Ready Alex. Said Max

Max please call me Lexi for now. said Alex

But why you hate that nickname I gave you. Said Max as they left the sub shop behind

I know but since I'm not gonna see you till I turn 21 I want to have a good memory of you. Said Alex

Ok! Said max

At the New York airport

Flight 50 to Italy! said the announcer

Bye Lexi said a crying Max

Bye Maxie. said a crying Alex

Max then borded his plane

2 min. later

Flight 51 to L.A. said the announcer

Alex then borded her plane to L.A

2 hrs. later at the L.A. airport

Alex walked off the plane and went to grab her stuff. After that she walked outside to see her uncle Griffin.

Alexandra said Griffin

Hey uncle Griffin and please call me Alex. Said Alex

Ok Alex. said Griffin

Are you ready? Asked Griffin

Yep. Said Alex

After they put Alex's stuff in her new home they all left to Rocque Records.

At Rocque Records

The boys were on the couch resting when Kelly and Gustavo walked in.

Guys Griffin will be here any minute with someone so behave. got it? said Kelly

Got it! they said

10 seconds later griffin and alex walked in.

Hello Gustavo, Kelly, boys. I would like you to meet my niece Alex Russo.

Hey said Alex

Hi said the boys

I'm Kendall.

I'm Logan

I'm Carlos

I'm James

Boys would you mind watching her for a little please? Asked Griffin

Sure said Kendall

I'll be back in an hour Alex. Said Griffin

Ok said Alex

So Alex tell us about your self. Said Kelly

Just then Alex's cell went off

Sorry I need to take this. Alex said

Lexi! Came Max's voice

Maxie! Said Alex

I miss you so much! said Max

Same here little bro. Said Alex

I want to know how your flight was? Said Max

It was ok. How was yours. said Alex

It was nice. well I have to go now bye. Said Max

Bye Maxie. Said alex

After that Alex hung up.


	2. The upset Alex and the calming Kelly

The upset Alex and the calming Kelly

Last time on Big Time Family Wizards

Lexi! Came Max's voice

Maxie! Said Alex

I miss you so much! said Max

Same here little bro. Said Alex

I want to know how your flight was? Said Max

It was ok. How was yours. said Alex

It was nice. well I have to go now bye. Said Max

Bye Maxie. Said alex

After that Alex hung up.

Now on to the story

Alex then started to cry silently.

Alex are you ok? Asked Kelly

I-I'm f-fine. Alex choked out

Alex please tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. said Kelly

I-I-I m-miss Maxie. Sobbed Alex

Who's Maxie? Asked Kelly

My little brother. Sobbed alex

Kelly then pulled Alex into a hug. The boys and Gustavo stood there awkwardly.

Hey It'll be ok. Whispered Kelly into Alex's ear

Thank you Kelly! Said Alex

No problem Alex. Can you tell me why you're not with you're brother? Asked Kelly

Our parents and 2 friends were murdered. Our aunt Carmela could only take in one kid. So she chose Maxie and I went with uncle Griffin. Said Alex

I'm so sorry Alex. Said Kelly

So am I. said Kendall

Is it your fault? Asked Alex

No. said Kendall

Then don't worry about it. Said Alex

Just then griffin came back

Alex are you ok? Asked Griffin

Yea I just miss max. said Alex

Well you'll see him in 4 years. Said griffin

Let's go home. Said griffin

Ok. Bye guys and thanks Kelly. Said Alex

Bye. Said the guys

Your welcome and bye said Kelly


	3. Meeting Camille and Jo! big time suprise

A/N Jo is Carlos's girlfriend NOT Kendall's

Meeting Camille and Jo! And a big time surprise

At Rocque Records

Alex walked into the studio to see the guys waiting for her.

Hey guys! Said Alex

About time! said James

Blame griffin's secretary. Said Alex

Why? Asked Logan as they walked out of Rocque Records.

I had to go take a test with her. Said alex

Oh ok! Said kendall

At the palm woods

The guys and Alex walked in to see Camille and Jo waiting for them. The guys ran over to them and Alex stayed there looking a bit sad.

Hey! Said Jo

Where were you? Asked Camille

Waiting for our new friend. Said a happy Carlos

Where is he? Asked Jo

Actually I'm a she. Alex said

Camille and Jo turned around to see Alex

Hi I'm Camille.

Hi I'm Jo.

Hey I'm Alex

Nice to finally meet you Alex. Kendall could not stop talking about you. Said Camille

Really? Asked a surprised Alex

Yep. Said Kendall

Alex can I talk to you alone? Asked Kendall

Sure said Alex

Alex and Kendall walked away from the group.

What's up? Asked Alex

I was wondering if you would go out with me? Asked Kendall

Like a date? Asked Alex

Yep. Said Kendall

I would love to. Said Alex

Alex then kissed his cheek.

And they both walked back to the group holding hands

**_I guess life here won't be so bad after all_**. thought Alex


End file.
